April Fools
by Agent BM
Summary: It's april fools day in the arcade, and it's time for some jokes and pranks. step inside and prepare to do some laughing, this summary might suck but the real story is better, please review and don't be afraid to send in some prank suggestions
1. Chapter 1

**April** **Fools**

**I don't own WIR**

**I know it's not April, but that's not stopping me from writing this story full of funny stuff. So get comfy and ready to do some laughing because here's the story**

It was a nice, peaceful morning for the game characters. The racers all sat at the starting line, waiting for President Vanellope to show up. Candlehead and Taffyta were arguing

"I told you to lock the door last night and when i come in the morning the door's unlocked, what if somebody robbed me?" asked Taffyta angrily

"I forgot ok? You know how i am" said Candlehead

"Why i oughta-

Vanellope drove up to the starting line

"Greetings racers, i have some announcements, first, Taffyta, I'm sick of your bully bully ways, you're banned from racing" said Vanellope

"WHAT?!" shouted Taffyta

"And Candlehead, that can-don't, is gonna cost you a week in the fungeon" said Vanellope

Candlehead stood in shock

Racers Reese Caramel and Honey Potts drove up

"What's going on?" asked Honey

"Reese, apparently Jean Jackets aren't proper racing material, so i'm gonna take this" said Vanellope before taking Reese's Jacket off her body

"Hey what's the big-

"Crumbelina, your coffee tastes horrible, i'm shutting your shop down" said Vanellope

"But you can't-

"And Herschel, no more oreo hats, it's against racing regulations" said Vanellope before taking his hat "I'm afraid i'm gonna burn this Jacket and Hat"

The racers looked at her in shock

"April Fools everybody" said Vanellope before laughing

Candlehead fainted

"I'm just joking everybody, Reese here's your jacket, Herschel your hat" said Vanellope

"It's april fools day? And i forgot?" asked Gloyd

"That's right, i got you all" said Vanellope

she laughed real hard

"Good one ms. President, you really got me" said Taffyta

"That's only the first prank i have" said Vanellope

"There's more?" asked Herschel

"Oh you have no idea" said Vanellope

**That's it for chapter 1, more funny things to come soon, now for some crediting**

**Reese Caramel: Jubileena**

**Herschel Nougatson: Captain Alaska**

**Honey Potts: VickyT36**

**If you have suggestions for pranks, feel free to share them**


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin drove up to the starting line in his cart and walked over to his mom and dad with a brown box

"Here's the thing you wanted mom, me and Lucy spent all morning making them just the way you wanted them" said Kevin

"Thanks son" said Vanellope

Kevin hugged his parents and glitched back to his kart

"See you in 2 hours" said Kevin

He drove away

"You want to do the honors?" asked Vanellope

"Yes please" said Rancis

Rancis opened the box and inside were what looked like normal chocolate chip cookies. He walked up to Taffyta and Candlehead who were talking

"Candlehead, Taffyta, my wife apologizes for the pranks this morning, no hard feelings i hope. Our kids made cookies to say we're sorry for what she did" said Rancis

Candles and Taff each took a cookie and bit into them. Steam came out of their ears, their faces turned red and their mouths breathed fire

"Our kids made them with habanero hot sauce, April fools, Again" said Rancis before laughing

Taffyta and Candlehead ran away to find something to soothe their mouths while Rancis walked back to his wife

"That was hilarious, let me try" said Vanellope

She took the box and walked over to Reese, Herschel, and Honey who were on their lunch break

"Herschel, Reese, i'm sorry about taking your things, have a cookie" said Vanellope

"Can i have one?" asked Honey

"No you can't have one" said Vanellope

Herschel and Honey bit into a cookie and their mouths caught on fire. Honey and Vanellope laughed at the 2

"My kids made them, they made them with Habanero hot sauce, april fools, again" said Vanellope

"That was funny Vanellope" said Honey

"Thanks" said Vanellope

Herschel chugged down an entire bottle of pepsi while Reese chugged an entire bottle of sprite

"Hey do you have any hot sauce?" asked Honey

"Yeah in my kart why?" asked Vanellope

"I have a prank i want to do" said Honey

"That's it, i can't stand these pranks, i'm done for the day. I'll be at work if anyone wants me" said Reese before getting up and leaving with her lunch

(10 minutes later)

Honey approached Gloyd

"Hey Gloyd, i'm not that hungry anymore, you want the rest of my sandwich?" asked Honey

Gloyd took her sandwich

"Thanks Honey" said Gloyd

Gloyd took a bite and his mouth caught on fire

"April fools gloyd"

Honey left laughing

Gloyd ran away. Honey went back to her kart and when she sat down she heard a fart noise, she sat on a whoppee cushion. There was a note from Reese that said 'April fools Honey, i couldn't leave without a small prank'


End file.
